Gibbs' Birthday Gift
by GeneaLady
Summary: Sometimes you find a gift that just screams a certain person. Off canon dating Jibbs fic set Sept. 2, 2006. Mentions of McAbby, Tiva, Ducky/OC, Palmer/OC, and Cynthia/OC.


**Author's Note: This fic was inspired by a set of glassware I saw in one of the Sunday ads in my newspaper this week that is designed to look like a mason jar. The ad only pictured the wine glass and mug, but upon further research, I found a ton of other mason jar inspired glassware. It took me all of a quarter of a second to think of Gibbs and I knew I had to write this fic.**

**Prime Rib is a real restaurant in Washington D.C.**

* * *

When Jen woke, she smiled as she felt Gibbs' body tight against the entire length of hers, just the way they had fallen asleep the night before. Picking up her phone, she looked at the time- 10:00. She sighed deeply and contently. She didn't remember the last time she had slept so late, especially with Gibbs next to her. It had to have been in Marseille. With nothing to do in that steamy attic other than make love, they had also spent a great deal of time getting much needed sleep.

Rolling over gently, as to not wake him, Jen looked at the face of her sleeping love. They had been together three weeks shy of a year and she still couldn't believe that they were back together. Today was Gibbs' birthday and she wanted the day to be perfect. She had taken the entire weekend off and put his team on the bottom of the on-call list. She had even called in someone to cover both Abby and Ducky for the night to make sure the entire group, family really, would be able to attend his birthday dinner at Prime Rib that evening- even Jimmy and Cynthia would be there. With an equal number of men and women at dinner, she knew it would be extra difficult for them to act platonic, but it was almost worth it to also see Tony and Ziva, and Abby and McGee, struggle to hide their own romances from Gibbs. Thinking of the irony in the group, Jen chuckled quietly. They were all playing the same game, but yet she was the only one that had figured everything out, and quite some time ago at that.

Deciding that he had slept enough, Jen swiftly pushed Gibbs onto his back and began kissing him passionately. Shocked, his eyes flew open before he responded to the kiss, pulling her down to him and seeking entrance into her mouth with his tongue.

"Happy... birthday..." she panted when the kiss broke.

"Uh... yeah it is," Gibbs replied when he had enough oxygen, still not completely sure what had just occurred.

"You hit the shower and I'll make brunch," Jen said as she moved to get off Gibbs.

"You wake me up with a kiss like that and then you just leave me?" he asked, propped up on his elbows as she made her way to the door.

"Yep," she wickedly replied as she left the room.

Laughing, Gibbs swung his legs out of bed and headed to take a very cold shower.

* * *

Down stairs, Jen was just finishing up the eggs when she felt two arms wrap around her. "Hi," Gibbs mumbled into her neck before kissing it.

"Hi, yourself," she smirked when she realized that he had yet to put his shirt on.

Prying herself from his embrace, she turned and handed him one of the plates.

"Looks good. Thanks," he said, taking the plate and kissing her softly.

"You're welcome," she replied before kissing him back.

When the kiss broke, the two made their way to the couch to enjoy their meal in a more intimate setting.

"Wait, I need to give you your gift first. It goes with brunch," Jen said, just as Gibbs was going to dig into his eggs.

Taking the box that Jen had grabbed from its hiding place behind the couch, Gibbs opened it and began pulling out the contents. "Can never have enough bourbon or coffee," he smirked as he pulled out a bottle of Jack and a bag of Jamaican Blend out of the box.

"There's more in there," Jen said, tearing his attention away from the bourbon he was opening.

"Where did you find these?" Gibbs laughed as he pulled out five pieces of glassware: a mug, shot glass, martini glass, margarita glass, and a wine glass, all fashioned to look like mason jars. All, except for the shot glass, even had a lid.

"I found the mug first," Jen said as she laughed as well. "But then I found that there's way more mason jar glassware out there than I realized. I couldn't help but get them all. I know how much you love your mason jars, but it wouldn't kill you to be a little more classy... or at least sanitary."

"What do you say we go upstairs and try them out?" Gibbs leaned in and whispered in her ear seductively.

"I think that sounds like a great idea," she whispered in return, shivering at the feeling of his hot breath on her neck.

While Jen grabbed the plates of food, Gibbs grabbed the bourbon, the shot glass, and the mug before the pair ran up the stairs laughing to celebrate Gibbs' birthday.


End file.
